


Touch Me

by CoffeeShopStoryteller (Samunderthelights)



Series: Touch Me [1]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Timothée Chalamet, Don't copy to another site, Feels, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hook-Up, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strangers, Top Armie Hammer, Why Did I Write This?, gay timothée chalamet, straight armie hammer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/CoffeeShopStoryteller
Summary: Timothée only came outside for a cigarette, but when a handsome stranger joins him, the night takes an unexpected turn.
Relationships: Charmie - Relationship, Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Series: Touch Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724593
Comments: 42
Kudos: 161





	Touch Me

**Author's Note:**

> **Update January 2021 : I originally posted this story under my Samunderthelights username. In January it was moved to my CoffeeShopStoryteller pseud, together with the rest of my CMBYN RPF stories.**
> 
> Hi!  
> I don't even know what the frickity frack this is, or where it came from. I do not usually write these kinds of stories, so I don't know. Let's blame it on quarantine, eh?  
> Enjoy, I guess?  
> XX

Timothée can’t help but notice the young man stepping out of the hotel, a cigarette already on his lips. He had noticed him and his friends before in the hotel bar, and the group had been loud, and they had seemed a little drunk. The young man had stood out though, not only because of his good looks, but he also seemed to be the only one who would still be able to make it up to his room without any help.

  
He gets a lighter out of his pocket, but he can’t get it to work, so he takes the cigarette from his lips, and he mutters something under his breath, a frustrated look on his face.

  
“Hey man,” Timothée says, the young man only now noticing him. “Use mine.”

  
The young man comes over to him, and he takes the lighter from him, a grateful smile on his face.

  
“I’m Timothée.”

  
“Armie.”

  
“Where are your friends?” Timothée asks, and Armie shrugs, taking a long drag, before taking the cigarette from his lips.

  
“They’ve gone to bed,” Armie says, but then a grin forms on his face, “or at least they tried to.”

  
“They seemed pretty drunk.”

  
“That was nothing, man. You should have seen them the other night.”

  
“So you either hold your drink very well, or…?”

  
“Someone has to keep an eye on them.” Armie shrugs, before bringing the cigarette back to his lips.

  
“Will you let me buy you a drink?” Timothée asks. “Now you no longer have to babysit your friends.”

  
“Thanks, man,” Armie laughs. “But I have a girlfriend.”

  
“Lucky girl.”

  
Timothée can’t help but notice the blush on the other man’s face, but by the smile, he can tell that this isn’t over. Not yet. There is still a chance. So they both quietly finish their cigarette, but when they’re done, Armie doesn’t go back into the hotel. Instead, he stays outside with Timothée, a nervous smile on his face.

  
“Want to go up to my room?”

  
“I told you, I have a girlfriend,” Armie laughs, but Timothée just shrugs. “I’ve never…”

  
“Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle with you.” Timothée grins, “But if you want to go to your room, go to sleep… dream about that girlfriend of yours, that’s cool.”

  
“Fuck,” Armie laughs. “What are you doing to me, man?”

“So? What do you say?”

  
Armie shakes his head, laughing to himself, but Timothée can see that he is curious and excited, and that he isn’t going to pass on this opportunity.

  
So they go into the hotel, and without saying a word, they go up to Timothée’s room. But once they’re inside, and they take off their jackets, Armie seems to hesitate a little.

  
“Are you okay?”

  
“I’m nervous,” Armie chuckles. “I’ve never done anything like this, especially not with a guy, so… I’m not even sure what I’m doing here.”

  
“It’s not too late to change your mind.”

  
“Oh, no,” Armie laughs. “I’m here now, so we might as well… whatever.”

  
“Fuck?” Timothée suggests, a dark blush forming on the other man’s face. But there is an excited grin on his face, and he nods. “Can I suck your dick?”

  
“Sure.” Armie nods again, but when he doesn’t move, Timothée can’t help but laugh.

  
“Come on, get it all off,” he laughs, and he watches, as Armie kicks off his shoes, before slowly unbuttoning his shirt and dropping it to the floor.

  
“Oh, man,” Armie chuckles nervously, as he unbuckles his belt, and even from where Timothée is standing, he can see that his hands are shaking.

  
“Want me to help?”

  
“No,” Armie laughs, “But give me a minute, yeah?”

  
“Don’t worry, I’ve got all night.” Timothée shrugs, and he stands back, and watches as Armie nervously slides down his pants and underwear, before stepping out of them. “Damn.”

  
“What?”

  
“I wasn’t expecting you to be so big,” Timothée laughs, but as soon as he has said it, Armie covers himself up with his hands, clearly self-conscious, and thinking that the other man is mocking him. “I mean it, man, that is…”

  
“Fuck you,” Armie laughs, but when Timothée steps up to him, and he takes his hands, he stops laughing, and he takes a nervous breath.

  
Timothée leads him over to the bed, where he sits him down on the edge, before spreading his legs, and placing himself in between them.

  
“Lie back,” Timothée says, and Armie does as he is told. Timothée carefully begins to stroke Armie’s dick, the first touch making him whimper, but he has his eyes closed, and it doesn’t look like he is about to get up and run away. So Timothée wraps his mouth around his dick, and he begins to suck it, slowly, not sure what it is that Armie likes yet, and he doesn’t want to scare him off.

  
“Is this okay?” he asks, and when Armie mumbles, he continues, beginning to pick up the pace, his hand stroking his length as he lets his tongue play with the head. But when he takes it into his mouth, taking as much in as possible, Armie lets out a groan, and he quickly moves away from him.

  
“Fuck, that’s good!”

  
“Yeah?” Timothée laughs. “You’ve got to admit, guys are better at this than most girls are.”

  
“I wouldn’t know,” Armie laughs, now pushing himself up on his elbows, so he can see what Timothée is doing.

  
“You have a girlfriend, don’t you?”

  
“Yeah, but she won’t suck my dick. She tried it once, but she told me she hated it.”

  
“Why?”

  
“She told me it was too big.” Armie shrugs. “So we haven’t tried it again.”

  
“Too big?” Timothée laughs. “Jesus. She doesn’t know what she is missing out on.”

  
Armie flashes a sheepish grin, but when Timothée takes his dick into his mouth again, he tilts his head back, struggling to hold back a moan. Timothée is all too aware of it though, so he teases him, wanting to make him feel just what he has been missing.

  
He takes Armie’s dick all the way in, letting it slide down to the back of his throat, and he keeps it there, making Armie moan out again. It sends a thrill through Timothée to hear him, so he does it again, and this time Armie brings a hand down to his head, brushing it through his curls.

  
“Fuck!” Armie laughs, when Timothée sits up, a satisfied grin on his face.

  
“Get up,” he says, and he takes Armie’s hand, and helps him back up to his feet. As soon as he is standing, he takes his dick back into his mouth, and he starts licking the head, his hand massaging his balls. He can feel Armie gripping onto his shoulders, and when he takes his full length in again, and he lets it stay at the back of his throat, Armie buries his nails deep down into his skin.

  
“It’s good, right?” Timothée laughs, when he looks up at him. “Want me to go on?”

  
“Fuck, yeah,” Armie laughs, and Timothée grabs his dick, and takes it back into his mouth. But when Armie places his hands on the back of his head, and he starts guiding it, when he starts to fuck his mouth, his throat, clearly wanting to feel more, and wanting to feel it right now, Timothée can’t help but smile to himself. So he lets him take control, enjoying every second of it.

  
But then Armie lets go of him, and he steps back, an embarrassed look on his face.

  
“I’m sorry, man, I…”

  
“It’s fine,” Timothée quickly says, before wiping the spit off his chin.

  
“I don’t want to hurt you, or like…”

  
“You’re not,” Timothée says, and he flashes a reassuring smile. He gets up, and he steps up to Armie, but he can see that he is still embarrassed by how his own desire had taken over. “Can I kiss you?”

  
Armie nods, and he lets the other man kiss him, carefully, and gently.

  
“Is that okay?”

  
“Mhm.”

  
Timothée kisses Armie again, and this time their tongues find each other. Timothée can taste the cigarette, the beer on Armie’s tongue, but there is something in it that only turns him on more, so he grabs the back of Armie’s head, and he lets their mouth explore one another for the longest time, before finally stepping away from him.

  
“You’re a great kisser.”

  
“For a straight guy?” Armie chuckles, a little uncomfortable.

  
“Have you never kissed a guy before?”

  
“Never.”

  
“Not even in college, or…?”

  
“Never,” Armie laughs. “I told you, man, I have a girlfriend. We’ve been together since we were kids.”

  
“So you haven’t sucked dick before?” Timothée grins, teasing the other man, who is blushing now, even more than before. “Want to try it out?”

  
“I won’t be any good at it.”

  
“I’ll be the judge of that.”

  
“Fuck it, I might as well, right?” Armie shrugs, “But don’t say I haven’t warned you.”

  
Timothée gets out of his clothes, before lying down on the bed, Armie joining him, but avoiding even looking down at his dick.

  
“I haven’t even touched another guy’s dick before,” he admits, looking a little sheepish, his eyes focussed on Timothée’s face, but when Timothée takes his hand, and guides it down to his dick, which is already hard, he becomes focussed and serious.  
He starts stroking Timothée’s dick, and it takes him a little while, but then he finally looks down, and Timothée can see the excitement in his eyes when he sees what he is doing. When he sees his own hand, pumping away on another man’s dick.

  
“I’m going to be terrible at this,” he laughs nervously. “I already know it.”

  
“Just try it, take it slow, and don’t forget to breathe,” Timothée says, and Armie gives a small nod, before leaning down, and wrapping his mouth around his dick. Timothée can feel his nerves, so he lets him take it slow for a minute or two, before brushing a hand through his hair, and guiding him away from his dick.

  
“I told you…”

  
“It’s not bad, but try to use your tongue,” Timothée says, and Armie gives a nod, before grabbing hold of his dick, and licking up and down the length, letting his tongue tease over the head, and Timothée can tell that his confidence is growing by the second. So he lets him lick him, he lets him suck him for the longest time, until he sits up, a big grin on his face.

  
“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?”

  
“It’s not bad,” Armie laughs.

  
“Is it better than when you go down on your girlfriend?”

  
“I didn’t say that.”

  
“You didn’t have to,” Timothée laughs. “Want to try out something else?”

  
“Sure.”

  
“Come here,” Timothée says, and he guides Armie to kneel down over him, his ass hovering just inches above his face. “Tell me if you don’t like it, okay?”

  
“Mhm,” Armie mumbles, but when Timothée brings his mouth up to his ass, his tongue licking and teasing his hole, he lets out a loud moan, and he grabs onto the headboard to steady himself. “Fucking hell!”

  
“Good?”

  
“Fuck!”

  
Timothée brings his mouth up to his ass again, this time not holding back, and every time Armie moans out, it just spurs him on to take it a step further.

  
“Has your girlfriend ever touched your ass?” Timothée asks, when he stops for a moment, just so Armie can catch his breath.

  
“Fuck no.”

  
“Let me guess, you are one of those ‘once a week at nine o’clock every Friday night’ kind of couples. No foreplay, just a quick in and out, and you never try out anything new?” Timothée teases, and Armie adjusts himself, so he can sit down on his chest for a moment. He stares down at Timothée lying underneath him, and he brings his hands down to his chest, gently caressing his skin, and the gentle touch brings a smile to Timothée’s face, but he can’t help but notice that Armie is not answering his question.

  
“What is the kinkiest thing you two have ever done?”

  
“I go down on her sometimes.” Armie shrugs, but when Timothée laughs at him, he playfully hits him in the arm. “I don’t know, man. She doesn’t like to touch my dick, and she won’t let me touch her most of the time.”

  
“So what do you do? Please tell me you have at least tried out some weird positions, or…?”

  
“No,” Armie laughs. “She just lies there.”

  
“I’m starting to feel sorry for you.” Timothée teases. “And for that dick of yours. I mean it, that is world-class dick, and it is greatly under-appreciated.”

  
“Trust me, it is getting enough action.”

  
“Your hand doesn’t count.”

  
“Fuck you,” Armie laughs, before leaning down, and pressing a kiss onto Timothée’s chest. “I haven’t been with anyone other than Elizabeth, so this… I don’t know, man. It’s all new to me.”

  
“You’ve never taken a dick up the ass?” Timothée asks, and the other man looks at him with a grin on his face.

  
“No, and it’s not happening tonight either. So don’t even think about it.”

  
“Don’t worry, with a dick like yours, I will gladly bottom.” Timothée grins, but his words only seem to light a fire in the other man, because he leans down, and he begins to kiss him again, his kisses now hungrier and rougher than before. He doesn’t seem like the nervous young man from before, instead he seems confident, and well aware of what he wants.

  
“Is this what you do?” Armie asks, his fingers teasing over Timothée’s nipples. “You wait outside a hotel until you see a guy you like…”

  
“No,” Timothée laughs. “Is that what you think?”

  
“I don’t know!”

  
“We just stand there, waiting until we find a straight guy to seduce,” Timothée teases, sliding his hands up and down the other man’s thighs, grabbing onto his skin. “Huh?”

  
“Am I your first straight guy?”

  
“No,” Timothée laughs. “My roommate in college was straight, and he had this girlfriend who was always talking about how they were going to get married, have a handful of kids…”

  
“You hooked up with him?”

  
“One night we were drunk and smoking pot, and before I knew it, he was sucking my dick.”

  
“Wow,” Armie laughs, his fingers still playing with Timothée’s nipples, the sensation giving him chills all over. “Did you ever have sex with him?”

  
“Oh, yeah,” Timothée laughs. “We hooked up all throughout college.”

  
“Are you sure he was straight?”

  
“Are you?” Timothée teases, and it makes Armie pinch his nipples hard. “Fuck!”

  
“I have a girlfriend.”

  
“That’s what they all say.”

  
“Fuck you,” Armie laughs, before leaning down, and kissing him hard. But when he wants to sit back up, Timothée grabs him by the back of his head, and he pulls his ear towards his mouth.

  
“I want you to fuck me.”

  
“Yeah?” Armie grins, as he moves away from the other man. “You’re going to have to tell me what to do here, man.”

  
“I’m sure you can figure it out,” Timothée laughs. “It’s not rocket science.”

  
“You know what I mean. I don’t want to fuck it up.”

  
“You won’t. Relax,” Timothée says, before getting up from off the bed, and getting the bottle of lube out of his bag. He sets it down on the bedside table, but Armie has gotten up from off the bed too, and he is pacing up and down the room, a nervous look on his face. “Do you want to leave?”

  
“No. But I’m nervous, man,” Armie admits. “The first time I fucked my girlfriend… it was terrible.”

  
“We’ll take it slow, okay? If you want to stop at any time, just tell me,” Timothée says, and he steps up to the other man, and he brushes his hand through his hair, before kissing him. “We don’t have to do this.”

  
“Just give me a minute, yeah?” Armie asks, and Timothée nods, letting his hand linger on the back of the other man’s neck, gently caressing his skin, hoping it will help him relax. “Fuck, I can’t believe I’m going to do this,” Armie eventually chuckles, but he seems a bit more relaxed, and he takes a deep breath, before putting his hands on Timothée’s waist, and kissing him again.

  
Timothée grabs onto Armie’s dick, and he starts pumping away on it until it is hard again. He then steps away from him, and he hands him the bottle of lube, so Armie squirts out some on his dick, before spreading it out, and just seeing him touching himself, it makes Timothée long for him even more. So he takes the bottle from him, and he takes a load of lube, and begins to spread it out onto his asshole.

  
“How do we do this?” Armie asks.

  
“We’ll try something, and if you want to give something else a go, just tell me,” Timothée says, before sitting down on the bed, his ass raised up into the air, facing the other man. Armie places himself in between his legs, and he grabs onto his hips, pulling him closer, but he seems to hesitate, so Timothée looks over his shoulder, and he can’t help but notice the focused look on his face.

  
“I’m sorry, man.”

  
“Just take it slow and easy,” Timothée says, and he lies his head back down onto the bed, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath to prepare himself for what is coming.

  
Armie takes his dick, and he very slowly, and very carefully guides the tip into Timothée’s ass, but he is too scared to push in deeper.

  
“Do you want to stop?” Timothée asks, looking over his shoulder again.

  
“No, but I don’t want to hurt you.”

  
“You won’t.”

  
“Are you sure?”

  
“I’d tell you,” Timothée says, flashing a reassuring smile. Armie pushes in deeper slowly, until his whole length is inside of the other man.

  
“Oh, man,” he groans. “That’s so tight.”

  
“Are you okay?” Timothée laughs, still remembering how it had felt the first time he had fucked another man. How he had reacted exactly the same way.

  
“It feels really fucking good,” Armie admits, and it is followed by a chuckle.

  
Timothée smiles into the bed, when Armie begins to thrust into him, his hands tightly gripping onto his hips. But when he begins to thrust harder, hitting him exactly how he likes it, it makes Timothée whimper. Armie seems to take it the wrong way, because he quickly pulls out.

  
“I’m so sorry.”

  
“Don’t be,” Timothée says, “I like it hard.”

  
“Fuck,” Armie laughs. “You have no idea what you’re doing to me here, man.”

  
Timothée looks over his shoulder, and he can’t help but notice just how red Armie’s face has gone. How hot he looks.  
“Why don’t you show me?”

  
Armie looks like he is about to say something, but then he changes his mind, and he guides his dick back into Timothée’s ass. He begins to thrust into him, but Timothée can tell that he is still holding back.

  
“Push it all the way in,” he orders, and Armie does as he is told, the feeling of his dick filling him all the way up, making Timothée cry out. So he bites down on his hand, trying to keep quiet, but with every thrust, Armie seems to grow more confident, and he is beginning to fuck him harder and faster.

  
Timothée is just getting into it, when Armie pulls out, and he steps away from the bed. Timothée turns around, worried that he isn’t enjoying it, that he wants to stop. But he sees Armie’s dick, he sees the pre-come already beginning to ooze out, and it makes him go over to him, kneel down, and take his dick back into his mouth, wanting nothing more than to taste him.  
Armie brushes his hand through Timothée’s curls, and he lets his hand linger there, but this time he doesn’t try to take control. He lets Timothée tease the length of his dick, before taking his balls into his mouth, making him moan out, having never felt anything like it before.

  
“You’re going to make me come if you keep doing this,” Armie groans, and Timothée looks up at him, a confident grin on his face. “Fuck, you’re beautiful.”

  
“Come here,” Timothée laughs, as he gets up, and he pulls the other man in for a kiss, before leading him back onto the bed.  
He lies down on his back, spreading his legs and lifting his ass for Armie to reach, while Armie lubes up his dick again. And when he places himself in between Timothée’s legs, Timothée is hoping that this time he will not hold back. This time he will let himself go, and he will let out everything that is inside of him, which for just a moment, had shown through minutes before.

  
But when Armie guides his dick in, it feels hesitant, and Timothée can’t help but laugh.

  
“You can push it all in,” he says, but Armie looks at him with a sheepish grin on his face. “I told you, I like it hard.”

  
“I’m scared I’ll break you,” Armie admits, but it just makes Timothée laugh. “Fuck you. My girlfriend is always telling me to take it slow.”

  
“I’m not your girlfriend,” Timothée says, “and you won’t break me. Trust me.”

  
“Shit,” Armie laughs, becoming a little overwhelmed at tonight’s events. But he takes a deep breath, and he pushes his dick further in. It takes him a minute to find his comfort, but when he does, he lets himself be led by his own desire. So he begins to pound into Timothée harder, making him whimper and cry out, but hearing it only seems to spur him on.

  
Timothée has been fucked plenty of times before, but not once had it made him feel quite this good, and he is surprised at the way he is squirming underneath the other man. At the desperate, almost pleading sounds that are coming out of him, begging for more.

  
He looks up, and he can see the sweat glistening on Armie’s face, the muscles in his chest and arms tensed up, the look on his face focussed, but full of pleasure. Full of sex. And when Armie leans down to kiss him, he can feel the hunger, the longing.

  
But then Armie sits back up, and he adjusts himself, before pounding into Timothée with such a force that it makes him cry out, and bury his face in his hands, almost unable to take it.

  
“Are you okay, man?”

  
“Mhm,” Timothée mumbles. “Don’t you fucking dare stop now,” he groans, and when he takes his hands away from his face, he finds Armie staring down at him. “Please?”

  
“You’re begging for it now?”

  
“I’ll beg,” Timothée laughs. “I’ll even get down on my knees for you.”

  
“Oh, I know,” Armie laughs, before gripping onto his thighs. “I wonder what else you would do…”

  
“What do you want me to do?” Timothée asks, a daring grin on his face, but he can see that Armie won’t tell. Not yet.  
Armie begins to thrust into him again, taking it slow at first, before being unable to hold back any longer. Timothée watches him, and from the look on his face, and from hearing the groans, almost growls he is producing, he knows that he won’t last much longer.

  
“Fuck!” Armie groans, and he is about to pull out, but Timothée stops him. “I’m going to come, man.”

  
“I know,” Timothée says, a little out of breath, and he hopes that Armie understands what he is trying to say. So he gives a small, reassuring nod, and it makes Armie push all the way back into him.

  
Timothée’s heart starts beating faster when he feels the hot spurts of cum filling him up inside. The look on Armie’s face makes him want to fuck him too, just to see what it would do to him, but he keeps the desire to himself, and he lets Armie go on pushing into him, before finally pulling out, a satisfied smile on his face.

  
Armie looks like he is about to say something, but when he looks down and he sees his cum dripping out of the other man’s ass, his face turns an even darker shade of red. Timothée can see that his reaction is not one of shock though, but that the sight is turning him on.

  
“Wow,” he laughs, his eyes still focussed on Timothée’s ass, and he reaches down, and begins touching himself. It is almost enough for Timothée to lie there and watch him, but his dick is hard, and he wants Armie to touch it. He wants him to make him come.

  
“Come here,” he says, and Armie finally looks up. Only now does he seem to realise that they are not done just yet, and without hesitation, he makes himself comfortable, before taking Timothée’s dick into his mouth.

  
Before, he had been nervous at first, but not anymore. He has a clear determination, and Timothée can feel a grin forming on his face, as he watches him taking as much of his dick in as possible.

  
“Are you sure you’ve never done this before?” he laughs, still remembering how long it had taken him before he had stopped gagging every time he had even tried to suck dick. “Jesus, Armie!” he cries out, when he squeezes his dick tight, his tongue teasingly licking up the pre-come which is beginning to ooze out.

  
Timothée is expecting him to stop any time now, to start jerking him off instead. But he keeps his mouth on his dick, sucking with such a determination, that Timothée knows he won’t last much longer. And watching his head bop up and down, before slowly trying to take in as much as possible again, it’s enough to make Timothée come. It doesn’t stop Armie from sucking his dick though, it only lights a fire in his eyes, and he goes on sucking, until Timothée finally stops him.

  
He sits up, his lips and chin glistening with spit and cum, but the fired up grin is still on his face, and it makes Timothée want to start all over again. But he doesn’t want to take it too far too soon. So he sits down next to Armie, and he kisses him, before flashing a knowing smile.

  
“So, how was it?” he asks. “Your first time with a guy.”

  
“I don’t know, man,” Armie laughs.

  
“Would you do it again?”

  
“Fuck yeah,” Armie blurts out, but he seems to be taken aback by his own words, and he looks down at his hands, until Timothée slides his hand in between them, and he takes one of his hands in his. Somehow that move feels more intimate than what they have just done, and it brings a blush to Armie’s face.

  
“Your girlfriend is a lucky girl,” Timothée whispers, before pressing a kiss onto Armie’s shoulder. “Don’t let her forget it.”

  
They share a kiss, but things are already starting to feel different. So they get up, and they get dressed in silence, until Armie is about to put his jacket on, and he turns around.

  
“The guy you hooked up with in college? Did you ever see him again?”

  
“Yeah, definitely,” Timothée says. “We hook up every time he is in town.”

  
“And his girlfriend? What happened to her? Did she ever find out?”

  
“I doubt it.” Timothée grins. “I’m here for their wedding.”

  
“Their… really?”

  
“Yeah. They’re getting married tomorrow.”

  
“Wait… what’s his girlfriend’s name?” Armie asks. “It’s not Jess, is it?”

  
“You know her?” Timothée laughs. “Please tell me you’re not here for the wedding too.”

  
“I am,” Armie laughs, brushing his hands through his hair, trying to wrap his head around what is happening. “She’s been best friends with my girlfriend for years. Elizabeth is with her right now. They’re having a girl’s night, because she sent Patrick away for the night. It’s that whole ‘you can’t see the bride before the wedding’ thing. Oh shit, I can’t believe you used to hook up with Patrick. I’ve known him for years.”

  
“Small world.” Timothée grins. “So I guess I’ll see you at the wedding, huh?”

  
“Yeah…”

  
“Don’t worry, Elizabeth won’t find out.”

  
“Thanks,” Armie says, an uncomfortable look on his face. “I ehm… I should probably head off now.”

  
“Sure.”

  
Timothée walks Armie to the door, but when he is about to open it, Armie stops him.

  
“I had a really nice time.”

  
“Me too.” Timothée nods, not sure where this is going. But when Armie kisses him, his arm wrapping around his waist and pulling him close, he is starting to have his suspicions.

  
“Can we see each other again?”

  
“Sure,” Timothée laughs. “I can still teach you a thing or two.”

  
“Oh, yeah?” Armie asks, but Timothée just kisses him again, before stepping away from him.

  
“Go on. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

  
Armie brings their mouths together a final time, before finally turning to leave. But before he does, he looks over his shoulder one more time.

  
“Fuck, you really are beautiful, man.”


End file.
